Ultraman Oneupus
Ultraman Oneupus is an Ultra obsessed with one-upping people. He is also a furry but that information was never important under any circumstances. Appearance Cooler than every Ultra on this wiki. History DISCLAIMER: None of this is canon to anything so don't start whining at me. Hailing from the Land of One-Ups, Oneupus was naturally obsessed with being better than every being that there ever was. As his universe was more proficient at viewing and contacting others than most, he had heard stories about all kinds of Ultras, and strived to be better than them all. He tried actually training and stuff but it didn't work. Seeking out powerful artifacts helped a little bit tho. So, Oneupus went to the Almighty Lord of the Omniverse and asked for power so great no one could match him. The Lord of the Omniverse agreed, but only under the condition that he remain the sole being Oneupus did not surpass. Oneupus agreed, claiming he wasn't that crazy. The Lord of the Omniverse rolled his eyes, and granted Oneupus incredible power. Now he was better than EVERYONE! However, the denizens of the Omniverse soon realized what had happened. The Void Eye called together the Titan Princes, some Ultras, and numerous other immensely powerful being, telling them there was one who threatened to one-up them all, and such stupid amounts of power could not be allowed. These forces all joined together, and managed to defeat Oneupus. The Lord of the Omniverse left one condition of his deal unspoken: Oneupus was more powerful than any single being, but multiple could still surpass him, and they did, on that very day. Oneupus was reduced to a far lesser form following his defeat, however he did not know this. He seemed capable of surpassing others, but this was far from the case. Oneupus eventually joined with the Parody Garrison, claiming he would be their ultimate weapon as he was stronger than all of them combined. Annoyed by his arrogance, the Ultras tested this theory by assuming their combined form they had used only once before to defeat Ultraman Dao, besting Oneupus and banishing him. He now dwells in weird corners of the multiverse, being salty. Abilities * EVERYTHING EVER AND BEING STRONGER THAN EVERYONEEEEEE111111 * Oneupium Ray: Oneupus's stupidly overpowered beam that kills things in one-hit no matter what. Basically Ultraman Ultimate's beam except it actually does what it says it does. However, calling BS seems to dampen the beam's power. * All of the "Omni" things but way better than what the Titan Princes and Void Eye can do. * He can teleport anywhere with no limits. * Stuff * Things * Actually-being-in-a-story immunity: Oneupus is so stupidly overpowered that he is completely immune to actually appearing in any stories whatsoever. Not just SSZ's level where it just says so. He ACTUALLY can't be used in stories. Cdr forbids it. ** And will continue to forbid it until the end of time. * ORESAMA NO SHIN CHIKARA: If any one being somehow becomes more powerful than Oneupus, they are instantly deleted from existence. As a result, nothing can be stronger than him or one-up him. However, this does not mean others can not be equal in power to him. ** The Almighty Lord of the Omniverse is obviously immune/the exception to this power as per their bargain. * Saltium Ray: A beam that causes its target or targets to get into a stupid debate with the nearest person over who would win between him and Trope, causing said target to form an illogical vendetta against that person that somehow leads to the target claiming that person has bullied them. Once the salt levels reach critical mass, the target finally explodes. * Auto-Defense Mechanism: Oneupus can instantly appear before anyone who says anything even remotely negative about Ultraman Worrius to complain about how they're "bullying his friend." Often used in conjunction with the Saltium Ray. Weaknesses * Though Oneupus is more powerful than any singular being, a multitude of powerful beings would be capable of defeating him. ** In fact, following his defeat and banishment, Oneupus is now incapable of defeating more than one opponent in battle. As in, Fedora and Neo Noa could defeat him if they were to join forces. Trivia * This is a parody of Kit and how he likes one-upping everyone. * The furry line is a reference to how Kit being a furry is just a thing we know about him and doesn't actually matter to anything. * Cdr unknowingly also parodied Kit's tendency to give his characters elaborate backstories for how they got their powers. * Kit actually asked Cdr to make a parody of him. * The following people are never to use this character in anything ever for obvious reasons: ** Kit himself ** Dao ** Zenon ** Mccann ** Gren ** I would actually prefer he not be used by anyone, but if I feel I can trust you enough, I will allow it. * Furthermore, this character is never to be fused with anyone. Ever. * And no more debates between him and Trope. '' E V E R''. ** Or Hyper Zetton Zedscythe. STAHP IT. Category:Parodies Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Non-canon characters Category:Stop talking about it Category:Hush, Saltmons Category:OP Characters Category:Ultras Based on Users